Dynged chan Breintal
by LilyFierros
Summary: What if Merlin had been born as a druid? What would that change in destiny? AU. Only first chapter up, obviously. Explanation in there. (PILOT)


**Okay. So, I had this written a while back and I wanted to know If anyone wanted me to continue it, or if I should just leave it die :D. Basically, it's an AU version of Merlin, were he is born into a druid family, instead of Hunith - and all that changes with that. If I continue it, it will most likely have parts of the original script written down, kind of A Question of Destiny by Alaia Skyhawk; and it will have so many other parts that will be original. You decide. Read, and then tell me if I should do it or not XD.**

**Don't own Merlin.**

* * *

**Prologue/Pilot.**

Destiny is a tricky thing.

When it was prophesied that the Once and Future King would unite all Albion, with the help of the loyal warlock Emrys, the Old Religion considered who would this warlock be born of, too.

And it had chosen, in the end, that it was better that Emrys were to be born into a druid family; the druids being neutral, and well versed in the prophesies, so that they could guide the young warlock into the future he was destined to create.

So, this is how Emrys was born into a small family of druids.

His mother, Caranwylaeth, was a caring and loving woman, and since Emrys was very young, she taught him of his great destiny, but still making sure he conserved the calm and selflessness that many of the druids possessed. He also had an older brother, Amddiffyn, who was very protective of his brother, and very wary of what his destiny represented. His father had been forced to leave after Emrys's birth, because of the rule on magic, when he and his dragon had been betrayed by Camelot's King.

Even before Emrys had been born, his mother and father had been very highly respected by the rest of the druid clan; as his father had been a Dragonlord, and his mother was one of the most talented healers in the camp. She often joked and said it must be the family gene that she possessed those qualities, because her uncle worked in Camelot, as a physician.

But after Emrys had been born, the family's status had grown even more. Between the druids, they were now considered nobility, even going as far as royalty, for Emrys was not only prophesied to help the Once and Future King, he was also going to be the Druid's King - and they treated him like one. Emrys, as it turned out to be, was ratter uncomfortable with those displays of respect, squirming with embarrassment every time they did something nice for him.

Everything was going well for that druid's clan, and they watched proud as the great warlock grew between them, showing not only respect for the people, but also compassion, and wisdom - and then it had happened.

They were attacked by King Uther's men, the most feared King to the druids, at dawn. Emrys didn't understand what was happening, he could only watch, horrified as those men killed his people. He was unable to do anything; his brother was tugging on his sleeve, nearly carrying him out of there. His mother was left behind.

"Go to Camelot, Amddiffyn, search for my Uncle," Caranwylaeth had said as she hurriedly packed some of their things in a dark blue bag, and she gave them both of their cloaks, wincing as she tried to ignore the screams of the people outside their tent. "Take care of Emrys, Amddiffyn, for he is still young. But most important, be safe." and with one last hug to both of her sons, she pushed them to the forest, urging them to leave.

It would be the last time they saw her with life.

Emrys followed Amddiffyn out of the camp, of their home, running as fast as he could without tripping, and his dark blue cloak waving elegantly as he did so.

They didn't stop until they were sure no-one was following them. As they fell to the floor, panting, they realised the severity of what had happened, and didn't even notice the cuts on their faces from all the twigs they had passed through, they only focused on comforting each other, trying to find the strength to continue, because everything they had known, and everyone they had been friend with were most likely dead.


End file.
